Never leave me
by Unforgiven Mistress
Summary: HD Character death implied, Harry is asked to say a few words to remember Draco Malfoy, and all his memories come rushing back in a tidal wave of pain. complete


"Harry would you like to say a few words?" Albus Dumbledore asked the boy who lived gently.

Harry clenched his eyes shut and salty tears streaked down his face leaving trails of wetness. He bit his lip to stop the sob that was forcing its way out of his throat and Hermione gripped his hand. Severus Snape, who was sitting on the other side of him, squeezed his shoulder gently and all the memories came flooding back and he broke down again, turning his head and sobbing into Severus' shoulder.

Not even awkwardly Severus patted Harry's back and soothed him with a soft voice, that was very different from the one the rest of the world had known. Harry's hands were gripping Severus' robes in an attempt to find any comfort at all, desperate for it all to disappear. But that isn't how life works.

"Harry?" Albus again asked gently, Harry lifted his head, everyone in the great hall was staring at him, some sobbing some gently crying.

Harry swallowed hard and stood up, closing his eyes again, he opened them and stared at a spot on the floor his vision blurred with tears.

"Draco Malfoy" He began he voice choked with suppressed tears "Was my best friend, he was my lover and he was my life" Harry said "He knew me for who I was, not as the hero of the wizarding world, and he loved me for it. When I first met Draco, my first opinion of him was...not exactly the best one, so I spent years hating him as he tried everything to get my attention, finally resorting to cornering me in the hallway six years later and kissing me"

Harry smiled at the memory.

* * *

"Hey Potter you get dressed in the dark?" Malfoy called out in the middle of the Potions hallway.

"No I just didn't preen in front of the mirror like some people," Harry said sighing.

"I don't preen" Malfoy said, his face going red.

"Whatever Malfoy" Harry said walking away.

Malfoy walked up behind him and pushed him into the wall, Ron drew his wand but Harry shook his head at him "Go on I'll be there in a minute"

Ron nodded and walked away casting a glare back at Malfoy. "What'd you send your friend away for Potter, think you can take me on your own?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes" Harry said simply.

"Right then" Malfoy said, and quick as the speed of light he leaned over and crashed his lips onto Harry's.

Harry was shocked to say the least; he had admired Draco from afar, even though he hated him. He just never thought that Draco felt the same way. Draco moved away and took a breath. "Look I'm...sorry, I shouldn't have done that," He said.

"Why not?" Harry whispered.

Draco's brow furrowed in confusion before his eyes widened and Harry grabbed the back of his neck and forced his lips back down onto his own.

* * *

"My friends hated that fact that I would even consider the thought of liking him" Harry started again and he looked over at Hermione and Ron who were both openly crying. "But then he did something they could never forget, he saved all our lives and he protected us when we couldn't do it ourselves" Harry let out a gasp as the pain tore at his heart and he reeled back as though he had been slapped. Severus caught him and shot a concerned look at Albus who had his eyes closed.

* * *

"Hermione run!" Ron said, kicking the death eater that had stolen his wand and snapped it.

"Ron No!" Hermione said as said death eater hit him on the head, knocking him out. He raised his wand to cast the killing curse when he was tackled by a very blonde mass of muscle.

"Draco!" Harry shouted from his spot on the floor "Untie me!"

"Oh, I don't know, bondage looks good on you" Draco smirked.

"Later" Harry whispered to him, "If I get out of this alive!"

"You're not dying on my watch Potter" Draco growled, untying Harry and handing him a random wand on the floor.

Harry tried to use it, but it wouldn't work for him so he snapped it and tossed it aside. He picked up another wand and tried to curse a death eater, but that wouldn't work either, so he snapped it and tossed it aside as well. Finally the third time being a charm he picked his wand up, un-snapped and cursed the remaining death eaters to hell.

"Granger move!" Draco shouted, Hermione screamed and a curse was thrown at her, Draco growled and dodged in front of her, taking a crucatius curse in her place. He fell to the floor screaming and Harry tackled the man and, losing his ability to remember magic pounded the man into a sticky paste.

Draco was the one that pulled Harry off the man "you're bleeding" he said.

"It's not mine" Harry said shaking his head.

"Enervate" Draco said pointing his wand at Ron, Ron's eyes opened.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"I saved you" Draco said.

"Oh great" Ron grumbled

"Ron, be nice, he took a curse for me" Hermione said her eyes still wide as she look at Draco with a renewed respect.

Harry was rubbing the still twitching muscles of Draco and Ron looked him over "Alright, I suppose" he said.

* * *

"That night was the first night he told me he loved me" Harry said gasping out the rest as he fell to his knees.

"Albus don't you make him do this!" Severus said clutching Harry's shoulders.

Harry's hands braced him on the floor and he was sobbing so hard he threw up. Every one stared in shock, they never understood just how much Harry had loved Draco.

"He told me he loved me!" Harry screamed out, his face contorted in rage, the candles flickered and Hermione cast a nervous glance around, as did the rest of the hall. "HE TOLD ME HE LOVED ME YOU BASTARD!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs, the windows shattered and Pansy shot out of her seat not able to take this anymore, she reached Harry and pulled him into her lap and tried to calm him as the hall watched in amazement.

"Harry, love you have to calm down" she said.

"He told me he loved me Pans" Harry murmured thickly, his voice laced with pain.

"I know" she whispered "I know."

"It hurts" he said, "It hurts to much."

Pansy said nothing as she sat stroking Harry's hair "you'll make it through" she said.

"I can't" he said his voice breaking "he told me he loved me, and he meant it and it was the best feeling in the world Pansy he told me he loved me!"

"I know it" Pansy said, "I was there remember"

"Yeah I know" Harry said.

* * *

Draco had invited Harry down to the Slytherin common Room to show him that they weren't a bunch of death eaters in training, we'll not all of them anyway.

"You see?" he said waving his hand around.

"Draco?" Pansy asked "Harry?"

"He was attacked" Draco said.

"Oh God are you ok?" She asked.

When Draco had first started dating Harry, Pansy was the first one to accept him telling him that Draco was a brother to her nothing more.

"Fine" Harry said wincing.

"You don't look fine," she said, mother hening him.

"Pansy I don't need you mollycoddling" Harry said sitting in a chair.

"I'm not coddling," she said.

Draco pulled Harry out of the Chair and kissed him firmly "let her coddle; it's what she's best at" he said.

"I'm not used to being coddled" Harry murmured "I learned to take care of my self remember?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we're not allowed to coddle" Pansy said "And I'll coddle if I want"

Draco smirked "I love you" he whispered into Harry's ear.

"What?" Harry asked his head snapping up.

"I love you" Draco said more loudly and more firmly, all heads turned in their direction.

Harry closed his eyes reveling in the moment then he opened them and said, "I love you too".

Draco kissed him fiercely and some of the Slytherins cheered.

* * *

"I can't do it" Harry said sitting up "I can't live like this Pansy."

"Then don't" Pansy said "pull your life together."

"I can't" Harry said.

So it came as a shock to everyone when Pansy slapped him.

"You can!" she said "Don't ever say can't, there is always a way"

"So what? You want me to forget him!" Harry shouted at her.

"No!" She shouted back "Never! He'll always be a part of you Harry but you have to let it go".

"I can't" He said, then he narrowed his eyes when she raised her hand again "I wont!"

"Then don't" She said throwing her hands up "I can't help you if you won't help yourself"

"I don't need you mollycoddling me" Harry said.

"I'm not coddling" she said a sad smile filtered onto her face.

"Let her Coddle it's what she does best" a Slytherin called out. And Harry closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"He died trying to save me" Harry said finally "He stepped in front of me and took twenty rounds of the crucatius.

* * *

"It'll be quick, it might even be painless, I won't know...I have never died" Voldemort said laughing harshly, quoting himself.

"No!" Harry said.

"No? You don't want it to be painless?" Voldemort asked "Very well then, everyone wands at the ready" he said.

"Harry" Draco screamed from his father's grasp, he brought his head back slamming into his father's Jaw, but still his father's grip did not loosen, but tightened more. "I love you Harry, don't forget it" He yelled.

"Oh how sweet" Voldemort said. Draco tensed his muscles and used all his weight to push his father off. "NOW!"

"NO!" Draco said stepping in front of Harry and taking all the hits of Crucio that were heading for him "Don't forget me" Draco whispered as he fell, screamed in pain.

"Never, Never, Never" Harry sobbed. "You're going to be ok"

But still Draco's screaming didn't relent, his throat went raw and bloody and he coughed up some of it. Which was when Harry started screamed, loud furious yells. And it suddenly didn't matter that his did have his wand. Blue energy crackled around his body and he blew Voldemort through the wall of the house.

Voldemort stood to his feet and laughed, Harry walked up to him calmly and Voldemort tried to curse him, but it bounced off the blue energy and hit a death eater. Harry eyes were a red as hot coals and he was a growling at Voldemort.

"You bastard" he hissed calmly.

"Come Potter, you don't have what it takes to kill someone" Voldemort said.

Without saying a word Harry's hand shot out and buried itself in Voldemort's chest, Voldemort yelled out and Harry retracted his hand, taking Voldemort's heart with him. Voldemort slumped to the ground.

"Never mess with my loved ones" he hissed sharply at the death eaters and rushed to the side of Draco.

He was lying still on the floor and Harry brought his hands to his chest and pushed, breathing into his mouth "Come on Draco, don't die on me, please!" Harry said tears running down his face "please!"

There were cracks as the death eater disappeared and Severus pulled Harry off of Draco's body. Harry turned and buried his face into Severus' dark robes.

* * *

"He shouldn't have done it" Harry said "I could have probably taken it, and if I couldn't well at least he'd be alive" Harry said

"And in probably worse shape then you" Pansy pointed out.

"He'd know how to move on though," Harry said.

"No, I know Draco and he wouldn't be able to do it" Pansy said "He would lock himself away and would waste away" Pansy said "is that what you would have wanted?"

"No!" Harry said looking horrified.

"Is that what you think he wants for you?" Pansy asked.

"I can answer that," a voice said from the doorway.

"What?" Harry looked up, and there he stood. Harry was sure he was losing his mind and he blurring his head in his hands his fingers gripping his hair and started to sob all over again.

"Harry love, it's ok, I'm ok, I'm a little sore but I'm ok" Draco said taking Harry hands and pulling him to his feet.

"Are you real?" Harry asked touching his face, his chest, his hair anything he could get his hands on.

"Yeah, and I'm here," Draco said touching Harry's face.

"How?" Harry asked.

"It was you" Draco said "that' what the Medi witch said, she said that it was you"

"What did I do?" Harry asked.

"The energy" Severus said, finally understand and pulling his godson into a feirce hug "that blue energy you used to defeat Voldemort, when you started pushing on Draco's chest it must have started his heart"

"So why did they say he was dead?" He whispered his voice hoarse and tears blurring his vision as he sunk to the floor. "Why?"

"His heart beat must have been so faint," Severus said.

"I heard you" Draco said, "I heard you and I knew I had to come here to be with you"

"You heard me?" Harry asked.

"I think the whole world heard you love" Pansy said. "He got a little hysterical" then she launched herself at Draco "Don't you ever do that again."

"You were so desperate and heart broken, I couldn't stay where I was" Draco said.

"I can't believe this" Harry murmured still in shock on the floor.

"Then believe this" Draco said leaning down and pressing his lips against Harry's.


End file.
